A Dead Mystery
by xXThatNerdyGirlxX
Summary: This is the re-write or A Dead's Mystery. Changed title a little. It is better than the original. :) Ally Dawson died. She never loved. She never lived a full life. Can anyone change that?


And now! For the Re-Write of A Dead Mystery! :) thanks for supporting me and stuff! I don't own Austin and Ally! :)

Who thinks dying is the end?

Well it's not, there is 2 places you can go. Stay earthbound or, move on. And moving on for me isn't an option.

Lets start from the begining. Hi I'm Allyson Dawson. I died in the year 1798. I never went to a "school" I never learn was the square route of 64 was. I learned to read. I learned to love and hate, mostly hate.

Every year there is a ghost hunting group that comes here, there first stop is here. My house is called The Dawson Mansion, but most people call it 'Dawson Mannor' . I don't try to scare them that much. It's that they freak out every time I come out. I just want a 'friend'. Mostly some fun to have. I want to see the world see how it's changed since its 2013. I mean I died almost what? 300 years ago? Something like that, but when I was born Theyre wasn't even a house! That thing called 'light' or whatever wasn't invented or I don't think so. So I'm new to almost all things to human nature. Or teen Nature since I was like 17 when I died.

AUSTIN pOv

Me and my friend Dez, are going on a freaking ghost hunting trip, I'm not scared but I went because Dez promised he'd buy my 100 pancakes. MMMM, I wish I had pancakes now.

Anyways, were on the bus now. We're not even stopping at our cabins yet, were going to this place called The Dawson Mansion..? Something like that but, we are going in teams of 6.

"Alright the teams are, team 1, Austin, Dez, Trish, Cassidy, Brooke, and Elliot. Team 2, McKenna, Josh, Ellie, Brianna, Kay, and Liam. And Team 3, Kaela, Keyan, Kai, Kian, Kolby, and Katie." Our group consular, Keesha says.

"Alright, group 1 Allyson's Room. Group 2, Kitchen/Living and Dining Room, and Group 3 Masterbed room and bathroom. Got it?"

We all nod.

"Good now you are all sleeping in those rooms for 2 days. We have Voice recorders, night vision cameras, ect. Get at least 3 items. Now, go!"

Our group gets Voice recorder, night vision camera and a regular camera.

We take our equipment and sleeping bags to Allyson's room.

"Woah... This place is kinda creepy." Says I think her names Cassidy.

"Yep." I sigh.

"Lets just get started its bad enough I have Dez here." Trish rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" Dez yells probably offended.

"Guys lets just get working."

"Okay, who's akin first?" Cassidy asked.

"I'll go." Brooke says.

We all nod.

"Allyson, why are you still even here? I mean this place is a dump." Brooks smirks.

We all snicker.

"Lets play the feedback." Elliot says, wow I forgot he was even here.

We heard the replay,

Replay:

"Allyson, why are you even here? I mean this place is a dump."

After we heard something shocking,

"This place was one of the houses first built in the late 1700s."

All our mouths are practically hanging wide open.

"What the fuck." Trish says. "And we are staying er for 2 whole days."

"Next question anyone?" Brooke squeaks out.

"Oh me!?" Dez yells.

"Okay, Dez.." Brooke still looks freaked our.

"Ally-SON?! SHOW YOURSELF! I AM SPEAKING ENGLISH BY THE WAY!" Dez says like shes a retard or something but we play the Feedback.

Replay;

Dez says his words then we hear,

"Listen, your Dez right? I am not stupid I know English I know what you are saying now, look behind you..."

We look at each other we are clearly freaked out.

"Guys, should we turn around?" Trish asked freaked out.

"I-I guess." Cassidy says.

We turn around very very slowly, our eyes closed, and when we open, we heard a, "Boo!"

We all scream.

"Ahh!"

We hear a laughter like someone is dying from laughter.

"That was so amazing!"

"Umm, who said that?" I squeak eyes still closed.

"A-Austin you might wanna see this." Dez days.

I open my eyes And I see Allyson Dawson, in a white nigh gown.

"Hi. I'm Allyson."

~Comercial Break-

Hi hope you are enjoy! Now please review! Now Back to the story. Send me some cookies though! ;)

~back~

"Uh... Uh.. Uhh..." My mouth hung wide open.

"You guys are awesome! This is going to be so much fun! Hey?! What do you want to play next?" Allyson asks excitedly.

"W-what?" Elliot asks.

"I'm not a mean ghost!" Allyson eyes turned teary, "why does everyone think that?" She sits on her bed. Her emotions change now, her head is bleeding, her face is peeled. "AM I A MEAN GHOST?!" She yells.

"Ahh!" We all screamed probably REALLY scared.

"SEE?" She sobs, "Im too scary!"

"Uhhh..." We all say.

"Stupid people. Hm!" She crosses her arms.

"As much fun as this is..." Cassidy try's to open the door.

Ally laughs. "Oh honey, you guys aren't leaving..."

"WHAT?!"  
-

Hope this is better than before! :)) review and I don't own Anything except my plot line. :)


End file.
